LOTM: String Theory S3 P15/Transcript
(Miles is seen sitting on the couch looking through his phone saddened as Izuku sits next to him) Izuku: Hey. Miles: Hey... Izuku: So, did he- Miles: Talk to me? Not yet. Izuku: Do you think he'll be upset? Miles: Probably. I mean I've kept it secret for so long from him. Izuku: He can't be so mad about it. He knows that Spider-Man has done a lot of good for the city! Miles: He sees me as a vigilante for hire. Izuku: Oh. I guess him being a cop, he doesn't really like U.A. or Heroes huh? Miles: Oh he's fine with you guys! There's just something about me that bothers him. I think it's my whole identity problem. Izuku: Did he like Peter? Miles: Dude he loved Peter as Spider-Man! But the moment I go up to bat he just changes his entire opinion of him! Izuku: That doesn't make any sense. There's a reason some Heroes hide behind masks. And I really don't get what you could have done to make him thing what you're doing is bad, but what Peter did is good. Miles: Believe me, I don't get it either... Izuku: Maybe it's because everyone knew who Peter was as Spider-Man. Miles: Maybe...But I guess I'll find out. (Miles takes a bite out of a bagel) Izuku: Not even when you saved him from Radeon though? Miles: I guess. (Miles goes for another bite when he realizes his bagel is gone. He looks around before Omega is seen sitting on the floor eating it) Miles: OMEGA! Omega: What?? Miles: That was mine! Omega: But I'm hungry. Mina: *Arriving* There you are Omega! Miles: Mina aren't you suppose to keep an eye on him? Mina: Hey you try keeping an eye on fives kids all at once. Omega: I am not a kid! Izuku: You sure about that? Omega: You seem to forget that I'm mentally connected to Charlie Izuku. Izuku: You make a fair argument. Miles: Now give me my bagel! Omega: No. Miles: Yes. Omega: No! Miles: GIVE IT! (Miles tries to take it Omega who just runs off to a spot that Miles can get to him) Miles: OMEGA GIVE IT BACK NOW!! Mina: Jeez Miles relax. Its just a bagel. I'll get you another one. Miles: *growls* Fine. (Miles sits back onto the couch as he glares at Omega who finishes his bagel) Izuku: I thought we were lucky to get backup. Miles: Does it look like I care right now? Omega: Jeez what is your problem? Miles: DON'T START WITH ME! Mina: Miles! Don't yell at him! Miles: I'll yell at him if I- Izuku: HEY HEY HEY! (Alex and some of the Defenders enter the room) Alex: Okay what the hell is all the yelling about? Izuku: Miles is just a bit cranky is all. Miles: I swear to god if I wasn't Spider-Man I'd suffocate you with a web right around your neck. Erin: Yeah "cranky" sounds like an understatement... Uraraka: Miles did you talk- Miles: NO! I DIDN'T TALK TO MY DAD!! Tenya: Miles there's no need to yell like that! She's just concerned, just like all of us! Miles: Shut up! Alex: Oh boy... Miles: Just give me some time to think for god's sake! Uraraka: Miles, chill. Miles: My dad's probably about to take me away from you guys and I'm supposed to be calm?! Alex: Dude it'll be fine. You just need to calm down. Miles: How am I supposed to be calm in this situation?! Izuku: Miles you- Miles: Don't tell me what to do you useless waste of air! (Izuku stares on shocked at Miles' words) Miles: Yeah I said it! What, did you actually think your little Quirk actually made you worth something to this team?! Alex: Miles that's enough. Miles: Oh am I not allowed to speak the truth!? Uraraka: You're not being yourself Miles! Miles: I'm perfectly fine Ochaco! Don't think that you've got room to speak since you're in close second as the most useless one on this team! Uraraka: Miles...! Miles: Say my name on more time and I'll- (Charlie suddenly sprays Miles with sleeping gas from behind. Miles passes out onto the couch as the others look on stunned) Charlie: That's enough. Uraraka: Charlie... Charlie: *Goes up and hugs Uraraka's leg* I'm sorry... I don't know what else to do. Izuku: No. You did the right thing in my opinion. Alex: *Sighs* Damn it Miles... Just when I thought things had worked out for you, you once again make up lies and insult everyone... Erin: He's probably just stressed Alex. Just give him some time. Alex: I guess but... Erin: He'll be fine later. Alex: Fine. Just let him sleep there then. (Omega crawls out as he finishes off Miles' bagel) Omega: I don't understand what just happened but I don't feel like finding out. Mina: Yeah better you don't find out I think... Omega: Right. *Bonds with Mina again* I think I'll just hang out here for a bit. Mina: Yeah that's fine. Charlie? Charlie: I'm gonna stay with Uraraka for a minute. Uraraka: Its fine with me... I could use the company anyway... Mina: Right. (The group disperses as Izuku looks over at Miles who is seen passed out on the couch) Izuku: I know you didn't mean what you said man. You'll come around eventually. (Izuku leaves Miles alone. It then cuts to Alex looking through his phone as he eats a sandwich. Mina walks by and as he goes to reach for his sandwich again, he finds it missing) Alex: Hey! Mina: What? Alex: Can you ask your friend where my sandwich went? (Omega pops his head out) Omega: No idea what you're talking about. Alex: Omega.... (Omega tries to discretely eat a bite out of Alex's sandwich but Alex manages to notice) Alex: Ah come on man! Omega: I was hungry! Alex: Mina PLEASE control Omega! Miles bagel was one thing, but he can't keep eating everyone's food! Mina: *Sighs* I'm sorry Alex. I'll make you another sandwich, and make sure Omega doesn't eat it. Omega: What about me? Mina: I'll go look in the fridge and see what I can feed you. Besides you already ate Miles' bagel and you now got Alex's sandwich. Omega: Hey a Gen. five's gotta eat man. Alex: You're eating more than you did last time. Omega: The Alpha needs more nutrients man! It's instinct at this point! Alex: Well control your instincts. You're a King and an Alpha. Omega: I know. Alex: You weren't kidding when you said we were gonna out food with these kids and the amount they eat. Mina: Maybe we should send some guys out for more shopping. Meantime I still need to feed Omega. Omega: I want cake. Alex: Him and that cake man. Mina: You'll get your cake later Omega. Omega: Awwww... Alex: You'll get it eventually Omega. Omega: I know... Mina: Right now you're eating your ham. Omega: Okay. (Omega finishes off Alex's sandwich as Mina walks away with him) Alex: Silly little guy. (Zulu walks in and looks around) Zulu: He took your sandwich huh? Alex: Yes. Zulu: Well if it makes you feel better, he ate my steak that I had sitting on the bedroom floor. Alex: He's eating a lot more than before when he was an infant. Zulu: He's a Gen. Five what did you expect? Alex: You guys don't eat that much! Zulu: We're kids, he's an Alpha. Alex: Yeah but still... Zulu: Just give him a few weeks, he should be fine. Alex: You sure? Zulu: We did fine in just a few weeks, try it with him. (Zulu leaves as Alex stands) Alex: Fine with me. Pearl: Alex! (Pearl jumps into Alex's arms. He looks down to find her transformed into a cat) Pearl: Meow! (Alex stands stunned and silent as he begins to shake) Pearl: Alex? (Erin walks in and sees Pearl) Erin: Pearl no! Alex: C-C-C-C-C-.... Erin: *Pulls Pearl away* Its okay Alex! Its just Pearl! Pearl: What's wrong with him? It's just a cat. (Alex faints out of fear) Pearl: Did I just kill him? (Izuku and Foxtrot hear the commotion and run in and see Alex on the floor) Izuku: What happened? Erin: *Glares at Pearl* Listen Pearl, you didn't know, so I'll let it go this time, but DO NOT do that again! Pearl: W-Why what's wrong? Erin: Alex is TERRIFIED of cats. He freezes up easily. He's even scared of Peter's cat, Spunky. Izuku: Wait, is that cat Pearl? Pearl: Yes. Foxtrot: Is he gonna be okay? (Alex is seen passed out on the floor) Erin: Maybe. It's the first time I've seen him faint from being around a cat. Izuku: It's probably the first time he's held a cat in his life. Pearl: I'm sorry... I was just excited to show off what I can do. Erin: *Sigh* Alex looks okay, but PLEASE don't be a cat again okay? Pearl: I promise. I'll change into something else. Foxtrot: What else can you be? Pearl: Hmmm... (Pearl transforms into a clone of Izuku) Pearl: I can do this. Foxtrot: Whoa! Izuku: What the-! Pearl: What? Not used to seeing yourself? Foxtrot: It's like a mirror! Izuku: She even sounds like me! (Alex slowly begins to get up as he looks at Izuku and his clone) Alex: Did I hit my head on the way down or is there two Midoriyas? Izuku: It's Pearl. Pearl: Hi! Alex: What the hell? Pearl: I know right? I wasn't able to do this earlier! Alex: This must be your power then. Pearl: Really?! Erin: Transformation. I like it! (Pearl transforms back into her original form) Pearl: So I can impersonate anyone I want? Awesome! Alex: Yeah. Hey Erin, didn't dad tell us how he teamed up with a shape shifter? Erin: Oh yeah he did. I think he said she was gay. Or least he got that impression anyway. Alex: Yeah. Forgot her name though, it was like...Jones or something. Can't put my finger on it really. Erin: I heard that she almost died in that war. Alex: Really? Erin: Yeah. Hole blasted right through her chest. Alex: Jesus. Erin: Her friend went berserk and killed the guy who did it while reviving her in the process. Alex: Damn, that's scary. Pearl: Cool! I wonder what else I can turn into! (Pearl turns back into her cat form as Alex stares stunned) Alex: Okay I'm gonna go. (Alex quickly walks out of the room) Pearl: He's just in denial about how cute I am in this form. Erin: Just try not to use it when he's around. Pearl: I won't. (Pearl reforms into her humanoid form as she walks off with Izuku and Foxtrot. Omega then crawls up to Erin's leg) Omega: Hey. Erin: Omega? What are you doing here? Omega: I just needed to uhhhhh....take a walk? Erin: What did you do? Omega: I may or may not have shifted while I was sleeping. Erin: What's wrong with that? Omega: She dropped her food. Erin: And you ran? Omega: She's probably mad at me! Can I hide with you for a bit? Erin: Uhhhh... Omega: Great, thanks! (Omega crawls up Erin's leg and bonds with her, causing her to shudder) Erin: Mina's right, that does feel weird. (Mina walks back into the room) Mina: Hey, have you seen Omega? Erin:...... Mina: *sigh* He's bonded to you isn't he? (Omega pops his head out of Erin's shoulder) Omega: I thought you were mad at me so I hid. Mina: What?? Omega I know you're a child again, but you know me better then that. *Pats his head* I'd NEVER be mad at you over something like that. Omega: Really? Mina: Yeah. So don't think overwise you silly. Erin: What did he even do exactly? Mina: His body shifted while I was carrying his food. Erin: Why? What's wrong with him shifting? Omega:... Mina: Show her. (Omega goes back into Erin. After a moment Omega starts to shift) Erin: .. *Starts laugh* HAHA! WHOA OKAY NO! STOP STOP I GET IT STOP! (Omega stops shifting) Erin: The hell??? Mina: You ever had a hundred or so insects crawling across your body at once? Erin: No? Mina: Exactly. Omega: *Pops out of Erin's shoulder* It's not my fault. My body has to do that to get a grip on my host for nutrient absorption. Erin: Well please don't do that again... That felt really weird... Mina: I didn't know you were ticklish Erin. Erin: There's a first for everything. (Alex comes out with a face covered in water) Erin: What did you do Alex? Alex: I was in the bathroom calming myself down. Mina: But what's with- Alex: I kept throwing water in my face for ten straight minutes. Omega: Weird. Alex: Well your daughter thought it was smart to transform into a cat. Omega: She did what now?! Mina: A cat!? But Alex is- Erin: Yeah yeah we know. She promised she wouldn't do it again but I'll remind her every so often just to be sure. Alex:... Erin why is Omega bonded to you? Omega: I was hiding. Alex: Understandable. (Omega separates himself from Erin and falls to the floor) Omega: Ow. Alex: He still hasn't grown yet? Not even a little? Omega: Hey, I haven't got around to eating anything filling yet. Alex: Then go eat man. Omega: I've been trying but this new Generation form is something I'm not used to. Alex: Well what have you been eating? Omega: My own acid. Mina: Omega! Omega: It's healthy okay? Alex: That doesn't sound very good though. Omega: It's better than nothing. Alex: Well that's why I grabbed you a piece of bacon on my way out. Omega: YES! (Alex throws Omega the bacon where he proceeds to devour it completely) Omega: Thanks man! You're the b- (Omega goes silent until he starts to wretch) Erin: Oh boy. Alex: Guess that was it then. (Omega begins to grow a bit as he sheds. He awakens a bit bigger and less slimy) Omega: Huh, finally out of that phase. Erin: But you're practically the same size. Omega: What's wrong with that? Erin: Nothing, it's just not what I was expecting. Omega: You know I could just force myself to bond with you and start shifting again. Erin: I'm sorry! Mina: You're starting to sound like Charlie. Omega: It was a joke! (Omega looks at his new body) Omega: I'm still kind of a slimeball still. Mina: Well I don't care if you're slimy or scaly. I still think you're great. Omega: Aww. Thanks Mom. Mina: Oh we gotta show your kids! (The four suddenly run down the stairs and stop in front of Omega) Zulu: We heard your message dad! Charlie: I can't believe you finally evolved! Mina: Uhhhh.... Omega: Don't you remember? I can contact them from wherever I am telepathically. Mina: Oh yeah. Pearl: He's not as big as I thought he was gonna be. Omega: You got a problem with this Pearl? Pearl: No, just surprised is all. Zulu: Can you do anything cool? Omega: I'm not sure. Charlie: Maybe it takes a few more cycles. Omega: I guess, but now I just feel tired. I need to sleep. Mina: Come on up. (Mina puts her hand down toward Omega who crawls up and bonds with her) Zulu: He is gonna be so cool when he grows up! Charlie: I know right?! Mina: Let's just let him sleep for a bit. He needs it. Foxtrot: Okay. Charlie: Let's head back up. (The four head back upstairs) Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on Miles. Erin: Alright. (Alex goes off to check on Miles) Erin: Well, now what? Mina: I think I'm gonna go check on the kids. Erin: Good idea. I'll come with you. Mina: Thanks Erin. (The two head upstairs to check on Omega's children, happy to see Omega's evolution) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts